transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
TFU: Jocks and Nerds
Courtyard - Transformers University Acadamae Cybertronia, or more generally called Transformers University is a sprawling campus isolated from most of Cybertron. The campus is built with prestige and presence in mind, with architectural focus on open discussion areas and ease of transport. The main entrance is beneath a golden, twisting arch that proclaims, "Those that seek, learn." Some callous individual has carved an 'ER' in the inscription, which makes it read "Those that seeker, learn.". The path leads to a large circular path, wide enough for four lanes of traffic. In the center is a pristine crystalize statue made of benzene of the University founder, Alpha Trion, who looks regal as he gazes upward to the distance. The punk genre types of Rumble and Frenzy can generally be seen hanging out at the circle, to 'keep an optic' on everyone. Almost mirrored perfectly on each side of the main plaza are the two Fraternity houses. Phi Beta Autobota, and Con Con Con. Each one painted in their perpetual colors of red and purple. If one were to examine the outskirts of these areas, they might notice any of the standard frat style initiation, pranks and events. Several gumby pledges are in constant motion, dressed up as Go-Bots where they are heckled and humiliated by the non-Fraternized Neutrals who go about their studies. Several emptied energon cubes litter the ground near both sides as well, the transparent blocks only visible by their outline, obviously representing the results of 'tanker' parties being held. The main complex itself is made of sweeping lines and smooth concave arcs, much like the Mithril Seas, with mobius columns for support. with a large central hall, that has stairways for the poor ground-bound Autobots. In here the basic classes one'd expect from an institute of higher learning are all about. Energon Efficiency 201, Orbital Flight workshops, Histories of Cybertron 101 and many more are easily discovered to the newly enrolled. Just do yourself a favor and don't let yourself get caught by Hall Monitor Red Alert, or even worse the Duly Appointed Dean of Students, Ultra Magnus. Contents: Cybertronian Hovercar Perceptor Hubcap has arrived. It's an ordinary day here on campus, it's midday and every mech is on their afternoon break. Most mechs are actually not inside the main complex, they're out and about, milling around lazily, looking for a convienent place to grab an energon drink at. The same cannot be said for the bright red and black bot strolling confidently across the main plaza towards the main complex--Perceptor is a newly enrolled student who's just arrived, and is ready to take a look around his new school. He regards with disdain the fraternity houses, and hardly spares any of the other students a glance. You see, he's really only here for one thing--education. He'd graduated at the top. both in primary and secondary school. He was valedictorian both times and had already won numerous youth science awards for his outstanding projects. What's more, he's here on a full ride. Taking stock of his surroundings, he allows himself a small smile. He's quite sure that by the end of the year, everyone is going to know who he is--due to his academic excellence. Sky Lynx enters the Transformers University . Sky Lynx has arrived. Blades enters the Transformers University . Blades has arrived. Blades moves to the Club Con. Blades has left. Thundering along as the giant large mech is prone to doing, Sky Lynx is accompanied by some scrawny looking gold-plated mech, apparently talking its auditory receptors off. "Now then, that brings us to another concept that I find truly important... You see, Scrouge, it is quite simple. When you take the spectrum of an object and break its light into the standard colors, as you might through a prism, you will find a peculiar phenomena called "absorption lines". These can be measured and utilized in calculations to determine the basic measurement known as redshift... It truly is as simple as it sounds, but is vital when exploring the vast expanse of space!" Scrounge just nods. Either that or something vital broke a long while back. Perceptor will suddenly hear a shout from a nearby rooftop. "Catch this, wouldya?" And will suddenly find a large cable being thrown down to him. Most likely, if he doesn't catch it in time, it will land on his head. "I'm doing a science experiment... some really important stuff that I'm sure you couldn't possibly comprehend. I just need someone to plug that into that socket over there. I'd fly down, but..." A winged blue and white mech peers over the roof, hopelessly tangled in the other half of the cable. "I'm a bit tied up right now. ...BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'S ALL PART OF THE PLAN!!! BY THE WAY, HI! I'M BRAINSTORM! Remember the name, you'll hear it a lot!!!" Combat: Brainstorm strikes Perceptor with his Dropping In On You (Punch) attack! -1 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Speaking of being famous, there are -certain- people who are already well-known across campus. In fact, one of the first things Perceptor will notice once he arrives at the student center is a giant holographic banner promoting the athletic department--more specifically, the track and racing events. And guess whose face is on it? That's right, Blurr's. And Blurr himself is standing outside the doors, surrounded by his usual fan club and jock posse, most of them amongst the ranks of the Phi Beta Autobota fraternity. When a random cable falls from the roof, he glances up in annoyance. Ugh, nerds. "What the slag are you doing, nerd? Get down here, before I call Red Alert." He notices the new guy who just got whacked by it. Heh. Time to size him up...see if he's Phi-worthy. So he approaches Perceptor with a "Hey. You okay?" Sky Lynx pauses his lecture to glance around the campus proper... "I say, there does seem to be a fair bit of activity going on..." He looks over at Blurr, then to Perceptor...and then his optical visor finds itself following the trail of cord to the roof. "Now, now! There shall be no rooftop escapades today! I do not recall proper permits and documentation being supplied to faculty to advise us of such activities. Not today, at least!" Scourge is forgotten about! And takes that moment to escaper...depart. He has class, or something...or... over there. At least over there. Hubcap leans against a wall, making quick calculations in a notebook, alternating with quick glances around. Flipping the notebook closed, he casually approaches Perceptor, but making a show of looking up at Brainstorm. "Man, what d'you think the odds of /that/ are?" Perceptor overhears a small snippet of Sky Lynx's conversation and immediately takes interest. He approaches the two mechs, glancing briefly with raised brow ridges at Scrounge, but otherwise saying nothing to him. "Ah, yes, absorption lines. They are indeed essential in space exploration. I researched that topic for my final project in my advanced cosmology class last year," he replies. Then suddenly, he's being assaulted by a cable from above. Frowning, he removes it from his helm, and looks up at his assailant. He looks like a joke of a science major. Looking away airily, he spares Blurr a haughty look, noticing his popularity and association with the fraternitys. "I"m fine," he says, handing the cable to the speedster. Springer enters the Transformers University . Springer has arrived. Brainstorm sniffs at Blurr. "Like I SAID, nothing you could possibly understand!" Then he seems to consider something and asks, "Though... I don't suppose you'd mind of I hooked this cable here..." He lifts one up that seems hooked into the school's electricity supply, "Into your boosters? I know it looks dangerous, but I *assure you* nothing would happen. I've just been wondering if small jolts of electricity increase ahtletic performance. But like I said, no worries! I've got a surge protector right here, and it's 100 percent safe!" he holds it up and the thing looks like it might possibly be falling apart, so he hastily places it back down again, out of sight. Sky Lynx gets a huff. "C'mon, mech... this is supposed to be a place of LEARNING! Don't STIFLE my EDUCATION! I'll protest!!! I'll wave signs! I'll... do something..." He seems to leer. "...CREATIVE. Heh." Percy seems to ignore him. "Oh c'mon, dude, it can't be that much effort. Oh- if you're going to hand that to Blurr over there, just tie it around him for me, be a good mech. That'll make it easier..." Blurr doesn't like the haughty look on this guy's face. But, he does seem to know what he's talking about when it comes to absorption lines. Not that the speedster would know any better, but the frat could use a few more tutors to do people's homework assignments for them and help them study (cheat on) for exams. So he restrains himself, although one of his top ranking jocks glares at Perceptor, and takes the cable instead. "Pff, what does he look like, a maintenance drone? Glitchead." Blurr smirks and waves it off. "Hey, cool it Fasttrack. He just got something dropped onto his head from the roof, give him a break. Plus, new school and all, I'm sure he's just a little overwhelmed, aren't ya, budday?" he grins. "So, what's your name? You studying astronomy? Or physics?" He completely ignores Brainstorm. Sky Lynx gives Perceptor a nod. "Ah! Did you now! How wonderful. In truth, it takes a very keen mind to grasp and understand the concepts of interstellar travel, especially when you take into account the use of FTL-" Wait, what did Brainstorm say? Lynx's attention returns to Brainstorm as he watches the request to wire someone into the power system. "Absolutely NOT! Please return everything into the state in which you found it and come down here at once! If you fail to comply, I shall have to notify the security personnel immediately to restrain and subdue you. We cannot afford to have another power outrage like the LAST one that struck the University." For all intents and purposes, Springer Hawkins should not be wandering through the Courtyard right now. Not without the rest of his crew. However, with his arms around a couple of Femmes and a two more Femmes wandering with them, Springer doesn't even barely register the fact that there may actually be some others hanging about right now. "So, of course, Coach is like: Pass It To Springer. Which, if you've seen me play, is pretty much a guaranteed win." Springer stops and cracks a big smile as he looks off in the direction of the Phi Beta Autobota house. The Femmes are in full giggle mode as he moves in to give each of them a kiss on the cheek and sends them on their way. He watches them sashay, smirking to himself and tossing his jacket over one shoulder, before activating some victorious whistling as his steps take him towards his chosen fraternity house. Perceptor is thorougly disgusted with everyone surrounding him save for Sky Lynx. He stares at Brainstorm, as if he were mad. In his optics, he is. Stark, raving mad. "That is ridiculously dangerous," the intelligent mech deadpans in a bland voice, "surely you know that the electric energy, when administered in such a fashion, builds? The chance his circuits would overload exceeds 85 percent." He's so shocked at the other mech's ignorance, he has to take a moment to steady himself. To Blurr, he arches a brow ridge. "Hm? Oh. Astronomical physics with a specialization in advanced cosmology and biomedical engineering," he says casually. "And I suppose you might be studying the art of social manipulation," he says blandly. He sighs at Sky Lynx. "Might I ask, how have you managed thus far....?" As Springer enters, this plays. http://youtu.be/kKuzyO0WykI Perceptor glances briefly over at the Wrecker. Oh, he's heard about Springer, alright. He's practically the face of the school, what with athletics being ridiculously important. How unfortunate, Perceptor muses to himself, they adore the mech with the intelligence of a maintenance drone. Brainstorm gives Sky Lynx a look of pure innocence. "WHAT? I had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with that POWER OUTAGE. Nothing." He pauses. "...Okay, maybe just a little." Another long pause. "Okay, maybe everything." Grumbling, he starts to gather the cables and attempt to untangle himself so he can fly back down from the roof. "BUT I MUST PROTEST! You are STIFLING my LEARNING PROCESS. I am going to end up at a boring 9 to 5 job sitting behind a computer getting carpal servo syndrome, going home to my boring mundane recharge slab and having nothing better to do on the weekends than mow the cyber-grass and when I finally die millions and millions of years later I will look back on my wasted life and I will think, "If only Sky Lynx had allowed me to grow, and learn, and BE ALL THAT I COULD BE."" He shakes his head sadly. "But by then it will BE TOO LATE." Then Brainstorm looks down at Perceptor. "Oh? ....REALLY?" He almost sounds surprised, then immediately waves a hand. "WELL, WELL, WELL. Finally, someone passes my scientific intelligence test!" He winks at the others down below, now looking like this was his plan all along. "I KNEW all that, of course, but seems this guy and I may have something in common. Cool! I'm Brainstorm, by the way. Did I mention that yet?" Blurr just gives Perceptor an incredulous look. What. No one talks to him like THAT. Especially not the new kid. "ExCUSE me? What did you just say? Social manipulation? Social manipulation just because I asked your name? What the frag is your problem?!" Finally, he glares up at Brainstorm, because he keeps shouting. "Brainstorm, would you quit yelling? I mean, could you even go a single solar cycle without shouting in someone's face?" Sky Lynx looks back down at Perceptor. "Naturally, I have managed to do very well for myself. I cannot expect there to be many others capable of such feats. Why, not too long ago I observed the remnants of a comet after it had streaked far too close to a nearby star than it could handle. Quite fascinating. I shall have to make a point to include the life and decay cycle of that particular one in my notations for another lecture. Perhaps if I can locate another sample-" Distractions! The optical visor returns to regard Brainstorm. "Of course you did! Everyone knows you did. The light-diodes that blew the circuits were arranged to spell out your name! And for the record, putting 'For Science' on a note-card at the scene of the incident does not absolve responsibility! Perhaps you should content yourself with studying the effects of wind against a plastic sign as you protest." Hubcap is ignored by, well, basically everyone. Fine by him. Sidling up to Blurr he nudges the athlete with an elbow. "Incidentally, you wanna place a bet on the next footrace?" That's either terrible timing, or exceptional. Springer's footsteps slow themselves down the moment he realizes he's entering Nerd Territory. He can practically smell it. And thus he just straightens out the jacket on his shoulder a bit more, waltzing along with ease and attempting to not draw too much attention to himself. He's already signed enough autographs for the day. He wants to crack open a enerkeg and get overridden. He doesn't want to have to stop and exchange not-so-pleasantries with all these geeks in the way. Even if he does like them. Bah. "Hey, Guys..." Springer's hesitance is written all over his tone as he just tries to creep through. He even holds up a hand to offer a little wave to the faceplates he recognizes. "Don't mind me. Just passin' through. Keep experimentin' or blowin' up stuff or whatever you're doin'." He brings a finger up to his faceplate. "Shhhhh. I won't say a word. Wrecker's Honor." Insert Signature Springer Smirk & Wink Combination Here. "Ah, fascinating," Perceptor replies, "Perhaps if you can locate another sample, I'd like to have a look at it," the red and black mech finished for Sky Lynx. He simply shakes his helm at Blurr. "I can't help but notice, it does appear that you treat yourself like royalty around here, and may I point out, I am not your cupbearer, no one is, and you'll go much farther in life if that simply were to... register somewhere within that helm of yours." He takes a step away from Brainstorm, looking repulsed. Leaning over to Sky Lynx, he says in a low voice, "Who is this madman??!" Brainstorm blinks at Blurr, giving him a blank look. "YELLING? WHO'S YELLING? I'M NOT YELLING!" Sky Lynx gets a quick roll of the optics (quickly hidden). "Well...uh... I could have been framed?" he looks hopefully at Lynx to see if the professor believes that one, but..... it doesn't seem that way. "Pfft, fine. But...a plastic sign? The force of the wind on a plastic sign wouldn't even amount to much..." He looks thoughtful... "Well, unless I ADDED some wind. Y'know, if I brought in a giant fan, I bet I could send protest signs blowing around all of CAMPUS YES THAT'S IT!!! Oh! And I could use those fancy digital signs that flash messages... Oh! And I could..." His voice trails off as he disappears under a wad of cable momentarily, then reemerges just in time to see Springer walk by, trying not to be noticed. He waves rapidly at him. "HEY SPRINGER, SPRINGER! WHAT'S UP, MY MAIN MECH?!?" Hubcap's mentions of betting get a scoff and he points to Hubcap while looking at Lynx. "Look at THAT. ILLEGAL BETTING. And you spend your time harassing scientific inquiry intead of THAT?!?" Oooh, why that despicable nerd--! Blurr glares even harder at this, looking furious. Not wanting to disgrace his pristine reputation, he turns away angrily. But thankfully, someone distracts him with a question about the races. He looks for whoever tapped him. "Who--? Oh." Down there, the minibot. "Uh...can I help you?" he asks. Meanwhile, the rest of Blurr's jock posse is not pleased with the way Perceptor spoke to Blurr, and one of the bulkier mechs steps in front of him, glaring. "Hey nerd. You're smart, right? At least you think you are. Well if that's the case, you better prove it by shutting your trap before you get yourself into too much trouble. Got that?" Sky Lynx looks from Brainstorm to Hubcap, and back again. "Talk of making a wager is not the act of making a wager, and therefor not illegal. Get your aft down here, and bring your...devices with you." The talk of signs flying around campus just gets a shake of the head... and then it's on to other things. "If you are interested," he offers to Perceptor, "do feel free to enroll in the courses I teach personally. Rest assured, with a focus on exploration there shall be plenty to hear, study, and witness! I am one of the few capable of performing on-site lectures in actual space, as it so happens to be." The giant mech's optical visor turns to give Springer a curt nod as well while he's at it...though, when one of Blurr's 'supporters' steps in, Sky Lynx lowers his head down to look the mech over. "If you were smart, my boy, such words would not be spoken in front of staff. Threats are not tolerated outside of reason and sporting events, and those are moderated. Please report to Ultra Magnus for disciplinary actions, counseling, and follow-on activities cleaning the campus. He will be expecting you." No one messes with those who pay attention to Lynx willingly! Blurr grumbles at Lynx. What the slag, what a hypocrite. "You just got done saying that 'talk of making a wager is not the act of making a wager, and therefore not illegal'." he mocks the prof's voice rather badly, and probably on purpose. Nope, being who he isn't, he isn't really afraid to insult staff. 'Cuz, you know...he's one of the people like Springer who make this school famous and who get them their funding. "Do I sense a bias, or do I sense a bias?" Springer cringes as he's caught in Brainstorm's optic path and just stops long enough to shrug himself into his Wrecker's Jacket. "B-Storm. How's it goin', mech? Discover anything, uh, worth discovering yet?" Just trying to make idle conversation as he raises an optic ridge at the exchange over around Blurr and Sky Lynx. He sighs and just kind of shakes his head. "Blurr. Bro." Springer's tone is somewhere between pleading and warning. He even tries to get Blurr to cool his jets with a well-placed wide optic and a 'cut it out' motion. "Hey Professor..." Springer starts making his way over. "If I owe you any papers, I promise you'll have 'em sooner than you think." Springer has no idea if he takes Professor Lynx's class or not. Oh well. Perceptor nods respectfully at Sky Lynx. "Of course! I shall look into it immediately. I am quite interested to see what your lectures have to offer me academically. Thank you, sir." he says, smiling at the professor. He shrugs calmly at Blurr and his posses, looking slightly amused at Blurr's loss of control over his emotions. When approached by one of his posse members, he simply flashes a charming, British-y smile. "Crystal," he says, without (figuratively) batting an optic. "If you'll excuse me," Perceptor says, "I am going to have a look at my living quarters on the far northside of campus." Of course, that's where the expensive, luxurious dorms reserved for the smart-afts on full rides who get priority in class scheduling reside. He glances down briefly at Hubcap. "I've only just arrived, but you ought preserve your own intellect by removing yourself from the influence of such mechs," he says airily in reference to Blurr (and perhaps Springer) before making a haughty exit. Hubcap turns and yells back at Brainstorm. "It was a hypothetical question! Stop interrupting my freedom of speech!" Grumbling, he turns back to Blurr. "Now, where was I-" He looks up, blinks, then looks around. "Guy moves fast." Sky Lynx looks over to Blurr. "Threats and Wagers are, by definition, two entirely different things. As such, they are subject to varying levels of governance. This would be something you might know if you paid attention in classes. As it is, I gave a lecture recently on the shortfalls of modern language, and how ambiguity in terminology can cause rather drastic lapses in both judgement and comprehension... The homogenization of language to suit the modern day's society for swift reward is-" Graciously, Lynx is interrupted by Springer. "Ah! Wonderful. I shall keep an optic out for the papers in question, though I may have to check the grading rubrics and silibi to see if there is anything you are indeed delinquent on." Looking over at Perceptor, the shuttle-bot nods curtly. "Do check with the academic registrar's office! My courses tend to fill up rather quickly." Brainstorm grumbles some more but finally gathers the cables and equipment in a (mostly) organized heap and stares down at the others. Lifting it all up, he takes in the distance to the ground below and hesitates. "Well, good thing I can fly at least." Nodding to himself, he takes a confident step off the roof- and only then remembers that only his alt mode can fly. Hey, with so many ideas running around his head, something is liable to be forgotten once in a while. Zooom-CRASH! The Headmaster appears to be buried under his cables, though occasional muffled noises can heard. Finally, his head and shoudlers pop back up just in time to hear Blurr. "YES! DOWN WITH BIAS! DOWN WITH STEREOTYPES!!! See, even the dumb jocks can have a good idea every now and then!" He says proudly. Looking over at Springer. "DOIN' GREAT! Oh yeah, I've dsicovered at least 32 new things this morning alone. I can tell you all about them sometime!" He pffts at Hubcap and watches Percy leave. "HEY WAIT UP! I DIDN'T GET YOUR NAME!" "No need," Perceptor calls back as he leaves. "I receive full scheduling priority because of my academic honors." And with that, he's gone~ Air Raid enters the Transformers University . Air Raid has arrived. Blurr just gives Sky Lynx an exasperated look. Blah, blah, blah...yap yap yap. Giving Springer an 'ugh' look, he turns back to Lynx. "Listen doc. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm the reason you're getting paid through the top floors of Translucentia Heights. So if I'd watch it, if I were you." The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! "It's only delinquent if I get caught." Springer just works on trying to charm the professor to even maybe try and keep Blurr from getting into too much trouble. They run in the same circle, a little bit, so he's gotta' look out for the speedster showboat. And then Brainstorm is making a ZoomCrashSplash and Springer's heading over to try and help him out of his cable mess. "Mech, you alright? If you're trying to get the Playmech channel..." Springer eyes all the crazy cables and other shenanigans that are over his head. Then Blurr speaks. "Dude." Springer turns to look at Blurr, possibly forgetting and dropping Brainstorm back down into his own mess. "/Dude/!." Translation: "Blurr. THAT'S A PROFESSOR! CHILL OUT MECH!" Hubcap smirks to himself. "Oh, this is going to read /great/ in the university's paper." He smiles up at Blurr. "Two 'r's' right?" "If you truly believe that professors at my level rely on funding from the institutions proper to keep afloat, you are quite mistaken. We teach because we enjoy nurturing the younger minds! Not out of obligation due to paychecks. If you honestly knew how-" Lynx is again interrupted... the curse of talking so much! He turns his attention to the recently acquainted duo of Brainstorm and The Ground, checking to make sure the gravity-harassed mech is alright. "There are stairs, you know..." Brainstorm is helped up by Springer. "Thanks, mech! If you ever need anything... you know, lab supplies, light up displays, keys to universal destruction, just drop me a line, okay?" Then he's dropped back on the ground again. "Hoverboards..." Brushing himself off, he straightens up and looks at Lynx. "There are?" Looking around, he spots them. "OH HAHAHAHA! THOSE stairs, yes... well, uh....um..." Suddenly, "...I COULD, SURE... if I liked to TAKE THE EASY APPROACH. But I LIVE for CHALLENGE, and I'll let mere mortals do something as mundane as TAKING STAIRS- PSHHH." he scoffs. "Tch. Whatever you say." Blurr shrugs and turns away, his posse following him. He just gives Springer a 'what' look. Nope, not fazed at all. Sky Lynx shakes his head. "Well, I have a class to teach, so unless anyone cares to bring anything else up to my attention, I shall take my leave." And, with that, the large mech is happily wandering his way off towards the main hall of academia. Brainstorm sneaks back onto the roof now that Professor Lynx is gone. Using the stairs this time. With everyone making with the exiting, Springer sighs. "I need a party. Stat." and with a big smile on his face, he starts stomping his way towards the Phi Beta house and the moment he busts open the door, his name gets chanted. Party time. Hubcap glances about, then flips over some pages in his notebook. "So, was that a yes or no?"